


Flames of Passion

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [6]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Marc and Jorge are out filming in the snow, but Jorge's found a way to warm them up.





	Flames of Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halseys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseys/gifts).



“Are you listening?”

Marc bit his tongue before the word Dani could escape his lips.

Jorge looked lost in his thoughts, and Marc hadn’t exactly been the best company today.

Although it was far too cold to be filming anything outside, the snow thick on the ground, and his shoulder was still healing from the surgery.

Jorge was a couple of metres away, pacing back and forth as he scrolled through his phone with a frown on his face, and Marc wanted to ask if everything was okay, but he didn’t really know Jorge that well.

For all their years racing together, he had no idea how to read Jorge’s body language the way he used to with Dani. And he didn’t like that, especially when it meant that he didn’t know what he could do to get his attention.

So, he did what he would do to Dani in this situation.

Glad for the thick gloves, he gathered up a big handful of the fluffy snow, shaping into a giant snowball as Jorge stopped his pacing.

Marc’s laugh gave the game away, and Jorge turned round as the snowball flew through the air, hitting him smack in the face.

“I’ll get you back for that.” Jorge smirked as he darted for the treeline, leaving Marc feeling exposed just as a spray of snowballs were fired at him.

Marc found himself running after Jorge, weaving through the trees as he tried not to trip over the uneven ground.

He heard a giggle, and he turned in anticipation of another snowball attack, but that was all it took for him to stumble over a hidden root, sending him shoulder-first into a tree.

“Fuck.” Marc clutched at his shoulder, wondering how, of all his body, he could hit the one bit that was still tender to touch.

“Are you okay?”

Marc could clearly see the whites of Jorge’s eyes, and he rested against the tree, taking deep breaths to steady himself as the pain subsided.

“It’s fine, it just still feels a little bruised from the surgery.”

“Maybe I could take your mind off it.” Jorge fluttered his eyelashes, and Marc could have sworn he saw a blush on Jorge’s cheeks that wasn’t there a minute ago.

Marc’s mind raced as his chest heaved, betraying the calm and collected act that he was trying to put on.

Was this really happening? Was Jorge flirting with him?

Marc got his answer as Jorge leant in for a kiss, hesitant as though he was expecting Marc to push him away, but Marc closed the gap, warming Jorge’s icy lips with his own.

Jorge’s tongue brushed against his lips, and Marc gasped, allowing him to deepen the kiss as Jorge groaned in pleasure.

Marc was desperate for more, but Jorge was pulling back, and then Marc saw exactly what Jorge was up to. He sank to his knees, unbuttoning Marc’s jeans with shaking fingers as he licked his lips, and Marc gasped as his hard cock was exposed to the icy air.

But he wasn’t cold for long, the heat of Jorge’s mouth warming him as he bit down on his hand to stop himself from crying out in pleasure.

Big green eyes looked up at him, Jorge desperate for reassurance, and Marc ran his fingers through his hair, comforting him as he sucked.

It wasn’t long before Marc was coming without warning, Jorge sucking it all down as he licked him clean, and Marc felt like he could melt the snow with the flames of their passion.

Jorge’s grin warmed Marc’s heart, and he rushed to tuck himself away, both of them giggling like teenagers at what they’d just got up to.

“Feel better?”

“Much, but I’ve been having trouble sleeping because of the pain.” Marc grinned, and Jorge snorted in laughter, wrapping his arm around Marc’s waist.

“I guess I’ll see you tonight then.” Jorge gave him a chaste kiss, letting Marc taste himself as one of the media people yelled their names in the distance.

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
